Murder From The Mind
by xxLeahTheHedgehogxx
Summary: Shadow and Amy's family are in danger. Sonic escapes from the insane asylum and has unfinshed business to take of with Shadow and Amy. Will Shadow and Amy's family be able to survive? What will happen in the end? Part 2 to Secret Lovers!
1. The Beginning Of A New Life

Part 2 to Secret Lovers! Yay! In order to understand this story, you have to read Secret Lovers. Otherwise your'll be confused. But whatever, enjoy this sotry. Please review :D

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Life**_

"Shadow, I have something to tell you" smiled Amy as she walked into the kitchen. Shadow and Amy are a happily married couple that lives up near the mountains. They used to live near the beach, but there were alot of drama over there. And besides, Amy wanted to live closer to her family and her parents. Its been two years since they moved out of near the beach, away from her friends. Amy and Shadow have a beautiful 1 year old baby boy together name Noah the Hedgehog. Noah looks more like Shadow, but instead of red streaks, he has blue streaks. Even though Shadow and Amy are about 23-24 years old, they havent lost their looks. Amy still looked like a beautiful hourglass woman, and Shadow is still is muscular sexy hedgehog.

"What is it babe?" wondered Shadow. Shadow noticed that Amy was rubbing her slender stomach. "Your stomach hurts? Your hungry?"

"No, Shadow. Guess again" smiled the pink hedgehog. It took awhile for Shadow to find the answer, but he finally figured it out

"Your….pregnant?" asked Shadow. Amy nodded her head, and clapped her hands. "Really? Were having another baby? This is great news!" said Shadow

"I know, I have to tell everyone the wonderful news!" giggled Amy

"Well, is it a girl or a boy?" questioned Shadow

"I came back from the doctors, and it's a girl" said Amy

"Wow, a baby girl. Now, Noah wont be lonely when he's playing with his toys" said Shadow

"I know. And I always wanted a baby girl, and now I have one." smiled Amy. Amy ran up to Shadow and hugged him. "Shaddie, our family is expanding, and im happy about it"

"So am I" said Shadow. Shadow grabbed Amy's face and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Amy"

"I love you too, Shadow" giggled Amy. Their kiss was interruped when they heard Noah crying. The husband and the wife ran to where Noah was. Noah was sitting on the floor, crying. "Aww, what's wrong with mommy's little man?"

"Mah, mah. I gotta boo boo" said the little crying hedgehog

"Where is it?" asked Shadow as he picked up Noah

"Right here, dah dah." Noah stated. Noah showed his parents the tiny cut on his finger

Amy kissed his finger, "Aww, its ok baby. Mommy is going to get a band aid for your cut"

Noah wiped the tears off his face, "Thank you mah mah and dah dah"

Shadow kissed Noah, "I love you, Noah. My little strong man"

Noah giggled, "Dah dah! Dah dah!"

"I got the band aid!" Amy said. Amy unwrapped the band aid and put the band aid on Noah

"All better?" asked Shadow. Noah nodded his head. "Alright, little man. Go be a good boy and play with your toys"

"Ok, dah dah" said Noah as he walked towards his toys


	2. Spreading The News

_**Chapter 2: Spreading The News**_

"Congrats!" said Amy's mom, Claudia. Amy paid a visit to her parents' house to tell them the good news.

"Thanks, mom" smiled Amy, "Shadow was really excited about it as well"

"Well, that's good to hear!" stated Claudia. "Im sure your father will be very happy"

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" wondered Amy

"He went to work, important meeting today" said Claudia, "Hope his meeting goes well"

"Im sure it will" said Amy

"Besides me, who else have you told?" questioned Claudia

"You're the first person" smiled Amy, "Im going to call my friends later and tell them the great news"

"Did Shadow tell anyone?" asked Claudia

"He's over Manic's house with his friends. He's probably telling them" answered Amy. The phone rang, RING! RING! RING! Claudia got up to see who was calling. She looked at the caller id

"Oh, look! Its your father" said Claudia

"Let me talk to him!" said Amy. Claudia gave the phone to Amy. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo! How's my little princess doing?" asked Amy's dad. His name is Matthew

"I got great news to tell you, dad!" said Amy

"What is it?" wondered Matthew

"Im pregnant!" stated Amy

"That's wonderful, sweetie! Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Matthew

"Girl" smiled Amy

"Wow, a baby girl. This is just fantastic. How about this, you, Shadow, and Noah come over for dinner to celebrate" suggested Matthew

"Perfect, we'll be here" said Amy

"Awesome. Now, can I talk to your mother, please? I have some great news to tell her" Matthew said

"Sure" Amy gave the phone back to Claudia. "Here, mom. Dad has some great news to tell you" Claudia took the phone and talked to her husband

* * *

><p>"Well I'll be damn, a baby girl you say?" asked Manic<p>

"Yup, that's what she said" said Shadow

"Well, im happy for you, bro. Adding another addition to the family must make you very happy" said Manic

"It really do. I never been this excited in my life" said Shadow

"Wait til the fellas hear about this" laughed Manic

"Yeah, they think that now that im married and have a kid and another baby on the way, they think im becoming soft" smirked Shadow

"Honestly, you are" joked Manic

"No I havent. I still dress the same way before I met Amy" said Shadow

"Yeah, you got me on that one, but still. You're a softy now!" laughed Manic. Shadow punched Manic in the stomach. Manic fell to the ground "OW, what the hell was that for?"

"For calling me a softy" said Shadow. "When I say that im not becoming softy, your ass better believe me"

"Fine! Fine! Your not a softy!" coughed Manic while holding his stomach


	3. Chat With Cream

_**Chapter 3: Chat With Cream**_

"Shadow! My parents invited you, me, and Noah for dinner at their place tonight!" said Amy

"That's good. Should we bring something?" questioned Shadow

"I was thinking about making my famous banana pudding" answered Amy

"And maybe I should make something, too. Maybe some macaroni and cheese" suggested Shadow

"Yeah, because to do make the best macaroni and cheese." Amy said

"Have you talked to your friends back at the beach?" wondered Shadow

"No, I was planning on calling Cream, after I check up on Noah in his room" said Amy

"Go ahead, and call Cream. I'll go check on Noah" said Shadow, the he walked upstairs to check on his son. Meanwhile, Amy grabbed the phone, and dialed Cream's number

Hello?" answered Cream

"Hey, Cream! Its me, Amy"

"Amy! Hi! Its been awhile since we talked" said Cream

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, I been so busy lately" said Amy

"That's ok" stated Cream "So how's everyone? How's your parents? How's Shadow? And how's Noah?"

Amy smiled, "Everyone is doing great"

"That's good to hear. Any good news?" wondered Cream

"Actually, that's why I called you. Im pregnant with a baby girl" said Amy with excitement

"Awww, that's great. Have you thought of any names for her" questioned Cream

"Yeah, I was thinking about naming her either Jayden or Laila" answered Amy

"They both sound adorable" said Cream "You have a hard choice to pick"

"Yeah, I know" sighed Amy "Well, anything new over there?"

"Yes! Huge news!" exclaimed Cream

Amy widen her eyes, "What? What happen?"

"You rememeber Sonic and Rouge, right?" asked Cream

"The same Sonic and Rouge that tried to break me and Shadow up years ago? Yeah, I rememeber them" Amy said while rolling her eyes

"Well, Sonic and Rouge got into a huge fight, and well, it was about you and Shadow. You see, ever since you and Shadow moved, Sonic has been acting insane lately" said Cream

"Insane? What do you mean?" wondered Amy

"Like crazy insane! Sonic has drew pictures of you and posted them all over inside his house. He keeps all the lights out and has candles lit up everywhere. He sits in the corner all day, holding a pink stuffed animal he made himself, and it looks exactly like you. He just sits there with the doll, chanting your name. Its pretty creepy, Tails told me about this" said Cream

"Wow, um, that's pretty creepy" said Amy

"But wait, theres more. After the huge fight between, Sonic and Rouge, Sonic kills Rouge because of what she said to him. I don't know what she said, but it made him pretty mad. Eventually, he was sent to the insane asylum." Added Cream

"Wait, what? He…he actually killed Rouge? And he's actually in a insane asylum?" Amy was shocked. Her eyes were as wide open as a door

"Yup. I know, I was shocked when I first heard that news" said Cream

"When did all of this happen?" asked Amy

"7 months after you and Shadow moved away. It was all over the news on tv, didn't you hear?" stated Cream

"No, this is all new to me!" said Amy

"Oh, im sorry. I should have told you before, but I thought you already knew" said Cream

Amy sighed, "Its ok. As long as Sonic is in that insane asylum, away from everyone else, everyone should be safe, now"

"I just hope nothing bad happens in the end…." Cream said

_Sonic, what has gotten into you. Oh God, Sonic. I hope Cream is right when she says that nothing will happen_

* * *

><p>Attention, readers! Rememeber when Amy said she's either going to name her baby girl Jayden or Laila? Well, here's your chance to vote! Which name should I pick? Jayden or Laila? The name with the most votes is the winner, and it will be announced at the last chapter of this story<p> 


	4. The Dinner Party

_**Chapter 4: The Dinner Party**_

Shadow was up in Noah's room, preparing him for the dinner party with Amy's family. Shadow had just finished washing up Noah. Now, the father and son are looking extra nice for the party

The little blue and black hedgehog looked at his father, "Dah, dah. Wheres mah mah?"

Shadow looked down at his 1 year old son, "She's downstairs, Noah"

"Is she coming, dah dah?"

"Yes, she's coming." Shadow looked out in the hallway of their two story house to look for Amy. Amy began walking upstairs, into their bedroom, still deep in her thoughts. "Dah dah will be back, Noah. I have to talk to mah mah" Shadow walked into their bedroom and grabbed Amy's beautiful wide hips from behind. "Hey babe, what are you thinking about?"

Amy turned around at her red and black husband, "Its nothing important. It was just something that Cream told me, that's all"

Shadow pulled Amy by her hips, pulling her closer to him, "Well, I wanna know. Tell me, what did Cream said to you?"

"Well, it was about Sonic and Rouge" said Amy while looking into Shadow's red eyes

Shadow let go of Amy's hips, "Sonic and Rouge? Why the hell was you guys talking about them for? Don't you rememeber what they did to us?"

"Of course I rememeber. But, things have changed ever since we moved" stated Amy

"What do you mean?" questioned Shadow

"Well…..Sonic has been acting crazy lately Sonic and Rouge were having an arugment about us, then Rouge said something to Sonic that Sonic didn't like and he killed her, and Sonic was sent to a insane asylum" Amy blurted out

"What the hell? He killed Rouge and now he's in the nut house? Umm, ok, but I feel really creeped out about this" said Shadow

"I know, me too. What is something bad happen?" said Amy while walking back in forth

Shadow grabbed Amy's hips, "Nothing is going to happen! He's in that asylum, now. Your too sensititive. Don't worry about it"

"I'll try not to. Anyway, I have to get dressed and make the banana pudding" said Amy

"And I have to make the mac and cheese" said Shadow

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock! Knock! Amy knocked at the door of her parent's house, while holding the banana pudding. Matthew opened the door, "Hey kiddo!" Matthew kissed Amy on the cheek, "Hey, Shadow" Matthew slapped Shadow on the back, "Hello, and how's my little Noeyy doing?" Matthew kissed Noah on the check. Noah starts to giggle. "Come on in, everyone. The whole family is here" Matthew moved out of the way so Amy, Shadow, and Noah can come in. The whole family was here: Amy's twin sister Rosy (Unlike Amy, Rosy's hair is down to her shoulders instead of down to her hips like Amy's hair, and she's a bit a of a wacko, too), Amy's aunt, uncle, grandma, and cousins.<p>

One of her cousins, Rob, came up to Shadow and said, "So, you got my little cousin pregnant again?"

"Yeah" said Shadow

"Well, congrats. I heard that you make Amy really happy, and im happy for that" said Rob "Don't make my little Amy unhappy or else" Rob walked away laughing

_Even if you are Amy's cousin, I still dislike your ass. And what is he gonna do to me? _Shadow thought to himself

"Come on, Shadow. Let's go put the meals that we made in the kitchen" said the little pink hedgehog to her black and red husband. Shadow and Amy walked to the kitchen to set down the tray of food they brought over. Then they joined Noah, and the rest of the family to dinner table

"Ok, before we start" said Rosy "I wanna say, congrats to my older sister. Im happy for you" Rosy smiled extra hard at Amy and Shadow, "Now then, let's pray" the family held hands, bow their heads and begin to pray. "For food, We give you thanks and praise. Look down, O Jesus, from above, and bless us all our days. We thank you for the gifts of your bounty, which we enjoy at this table. As you have provided for us in the past, so may you sustain us throughout our lives. While we enjoy your gifts, may we never forget the needy and those in want. In Jesus name, amen" then, everyone sat in their seats to eat

"Im really am happy for you, Amy and Shadow" said Amy's other cousin, Larissa

"Aww, thank you Larissa" said Shadow

"Mah mah. Food" said Noah eagerly

"Ok, ok. What do you want?" asked Amy

"I...I want mac and cheese and chicken, mah mah" said Noah "And juice mah mah"

"Ok, ill get you some juice, too, baby" smiled Amy, and gave Noah a big kiss on the check

Noah giggled, "Mah mah, stop mah mah"

"So, it's a girl right?" asked Amy's aunt, Sophia

"Yes" said Shadow

"Have you thought of any names for the little girl?" questioned Sophia

"Either Jayden or Laila" said Shadow

"Aww, aint that adorable" smiled Sophia. The whole family began laughing and having fun. Then, after they finished eating, everyone went into the living room to play games


	5. Visions

_**Chapter 5: Visions**_

_**The Next Day:**_

Amy was home alone today, as usual. Shadow was at work, and Noah was at daycare. Amy was outside, working on her beautiful garden. Amy planted her usual roses, pink flowers and yellow flowers. But, something was wrong with Amy. She kept thinking about Sonic, and didn't understand why. After she was finished with her garden, she went inside, gotten herself a glass of lemonade, and went to go lay down on the couch

_Ugh! Why am I thinking about Sonic? Shadow told me to just ignore it, and I did, but I cant stop. It's like Sonic just flew into my head, and decieded not to leave. What is wrong with me? Should I tell Shadow? Wait, no I cant tell him. Then he'll get mad at me for thinking about Sonic. Maybe I should keep this to myself. _Amy sat up from the couch, and looked at the tv, motionless. _I need to do something to keep my mind off of Sonic. _Amy decieded to bake some cookies. She got up from the couch, and started to bake cookies. An hour and a half later, she finished making her cookies, and it worked. She stopped thinking about Sonic. Amy sat down in the kitchen to eat her cookies, until her head started to hurt. _Omg, my head hurts like hell. It feels like my skull is getting ran over by a truck. _Then out of no where, Amy fell to the floor, and started screaming. She closed her ears, as if something was making a really loud noise. Then, a vision popped into her head. At first, the vision wasn't clear enough, but it starting to become clear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy's Vision:<strong>_

The setting took place at a insane asylum. 23 miles from where Amy and Shadow lives. The vision takes Amy throughout the asylum. The asylum is filled with crazy men and women from different generations. Then there's this one room, room 425. Inside this room is a bed, a window that is locked up, a chair, and in the corner lies a blue hedgehog wearing a straitjacket holding a pink stuffed animal. He has a angry face on his face. It looks like he's ready to kill anyone. He chants out, "AMY! AMY! WHY DO YOU LOVE SHADOW?" then, Sonic looks at his Amy doll and starts talking to it, "Don't worry, Amy. You'll come back to me, and you'll get me out of the crazy house. And we'll be a happy family. Right, Amy? Amy? Amy, why arent you talking? AMY! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" then Sonic kicks the Amy doll to the ground, then picks it up with his teeth, "Im sorry, Amy. Please forgive me. Do you forgive me? Please, why arent you talking to me" then a person comes by Sonic's room

"Still talking to that Amy doll again, Sonic?" laughed the man. Sonic got up and ran to the man

"Don't say that about Amy. Look now she's crying." Sonic and the man looked at the motionless doll at the corner of the room

"Yeah, ok. Just keep it down in here, hedgehog" commanded the man, then walked away. Sonic walked back to the corner and began to cry

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Of Amy's Vision:<strong>_

Amy then widen her eyes, and looked around her. She got up from the floor, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were pink, since she was crying, and her hair was alittle messed up

_What the fuck was that? Was…was I visioning Sonic at the insane asylum, or is my mind playing tricks on me. And why does my head feel suddenly better? I don't understand what was happening. How did Sonic become so crazy? It seemed like years ago, when him and Rouge was trying to split me and Shadow up, he was perfectly normal and Rouge was alive. How can a perfectly normal person become so crazy that quick? And why did he have to kill Rouge? And what did Rouge say to him. I need more information_


	6. The Nightmare

_**Chapter 6:The Nightmare**_

Shadow and Amy laid in bed, drifting off to sleep. Amy laid her head on Shadow's chest and opened her eyes. For some reason, Amy couldn't sleep. The vision has been on her mind all day. She wondered if she should tell Shadow or not. Amy lifted her head, and looked at her red and black hedgehog. He was fast asleep. "Shadow? Shadow?" Amy said while tapping his chest. No good, Shadow was still asleep. _Aw, my baby must be too tired to talk. Ill talk to him in the morning. _Amy laid her head back down on Shadow's chest and closed her eyes. Few moments later, Amy kept moving around in bed, kept moaning softly to herself. What was going on inside her head?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy's Dream:<strong>_

It was dark outside, and inside the mental hospital was even darker. All the rooms were dark, except for room 425. In the room, there was a tv on, but since there was on signal in Sonic's room, he had it on tv static. Sonic was watching the tv static. As always, he was holding his Amy doll. He was actually watching the tv static as if he was watching a show about chili dogs. He had on his creepy smile, rocking back and forth in his spot, trying not to make the Amy doll fall off his lap. Then, he looked at the Amy doll, "Amy, you wanna know a secret?" Sonic asked the Amy doll. Of course, the Amy doll didn't respond to the blue hedgehog, so Sonic opend his mouth again, "Amy, I got a secret to tell you" still, the doll didn't answer. Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well, whatever, im going to tell you the secret anyway. Guess what, Amy?" the doll didn't respond. "Im coming to visit you, Amy. Yup, im coming to visit you and Shadow. Just to pay a little nice visit. Would you like that, Amy? A nice visit from your old friend, Sonic? Oh, we'll have lots of fun, and I mean LOTS of fun. We can get caught up, and tell me everything that has you like that, Amy?" Then, Sonic looked at the corner, in the corner laid a machete knife. "Im going to be visiting you sonner than you think"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Of Amy's Dream:<strong>_

Amy woke up, screaming. She looked around the room, confused to where her location was at. Her heart felt like it was going to break through out her body soon. Amy jumped when someone touched her shoulder. "Amy, what's wrong? You had a nightmare or something?" Shadow said with a worried face

"I-I'm fine" lied Amy

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?" asked Shadow again

"Just had a nightmare, that's all. Don't worry about it" Amy said as she gave Shadow a kiss on the lips

"Are you sure, Amy? You know, you can tell me anything that's on your mind." Said Shadow as he pulled Amy's face closer to his

"Im sure Shadow, just go back to sleep. You have work in the morning" Amy stated

"Oh ok, Amy" Shadow kissed Amy on the lips one more time, "Goodnight my beautiful rose." Shadow laid back down, and went back to sleep. Amy laid back down on Shadow's chest. _What is going on with me today? First the vision, and now the dream. Is something or someone trying to tell me something_


	7. Behind The Story Of Rouge's Murder

_**Chapter 7: Behind The Story Of Rouge's Murder**_

It was morning and Amy was getting Noah ready for daycare. Shadow was downstairs, drinking his coffee while rushing to get ready for work. As Amy was dressing Noah, she had many thoughts running through her head. _Im really scared of what I dreamed about last night? What is happening to me? Should I tell Shadow? Or not? Ugh, I don't know what do to anymore. _Noah kissed his mother, "Thank you, mah mah" Amy kissed Noah back, and Noah went downstairs to where Shadow was at. Amy sat down on Noah's bed, with her head down. Shadow and Noah came up the stairs to see what Amy was doing. "What's wrong, mah mah?" asked Noah

"Yeah, babe. What's wrong?" wondered Shadow. Amy looked up at Shadow and Noah

"Nothing's wrong" lied Amy

"Don't lie to me, Amy. Tell me the truth, what's wrong?" Shadow asked again

"Its nothing. Im just very tired" lied Amy

"Oh, then go back to sleep, then. I just wanted to tell you that me and Noah are leaving. Ill see you later, baby" Shadow gave Amy a kiss on the lips

"See you later, mah mah" Noah kissed Amy on the cheek. They went downstairs and lefted. As Amy sat on Noah's bed, she heard the phone ring. RRRRRIIIINNNNG! RRRINNG! RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! Amy went into the bedroom, and picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy! Its me, Cosmo!" Amy started smiling

"Oh, hey Cosmo. Its been so long since we talked" said Amy

"Yeah, I know. I heard about the new baby girl on the way. Congrats" smiled Cosmo

"Thanks" said Amy

"You don't sound really thrilled to hear from me. What's wrong?" wondered Cosmo

"Theres just alot of things going on" Amy wondered if she should tell Cosmo or not about what's going on in her head

"Well, im hear if you need to talk about anything that's on your mind" said Cosmo

Amy bit her tounge, "Well, I been thinking about a lot of stuff lately"

"Like what?" wonder Cosmo

"About Sonic" stated Amy. "Cream told me everyone about him. About how Rouge and Sonic had a argument, about how he killed her, and about how he's the mental hospital"

"Oh…..well Cream didn't tell you the whole story" said Cosmo. "I actually know what happened, because I was in the neighborhood and I happened to overheard them arguing"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

Comso was walking around the neighborhood about to go home, until she heard yelling from someone's house. Usually it wasn't Cosmo's business to be hearing other people's conversation, but this conversation was different. It sounded like familiar voices. Cosmo followed the yelling to Sonic's sound. Cosmo went into the bushes near a open window, and peeked in the window. She seen Sonic and Rouge yelling at each other. "This is all your fault! If you would of set up a date with me and Amy, then me and Amy would be together! Why Silver? He almost raped her you fat ass whore!" screamed Sonic

"You didn't have to agree with the fucking plan! I asked you if you agreed and you said that you did! Don't get mad at me because of your stupidity!" Rouge screamed back

"MY STUPIDITY? Look who's talking" smirked Sonc

Rouge put her hand into a fist, "You better watch who you calling stupid, Sonic. Your messing with the wrong girl! Don't be playing around with me!"

"Don't play around with your? You wasn't saying that in the bedroom!" smirked Sonic

Rouge blushed, "Stop smirking at me boy, before you lose teeth!"

"You know what, Rouge? Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma, so you can shut the fuck up!" stated Sonic

"Don't start a fire you can't put out, Sonic!" yelled Rouge

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent" laughed Sonic

"Im more intelligent then you'll ever be! You're the kind of man that's a blueprint for building an idiot" Rouge said while crossing her hands

"Very funny. Do me a favor, ok?" Sonic walked over and touched Rouge's shoulder. "Why don't you just open your mind and shut your mouth, both are empty anyway"

Rouge pushed Sonic away, "Touch me again, and I'll drop you like panties on prom night"

"You know what? I don't have time for this bullshit with an immature bat!" Sonic walked to the door

"Yeah, Sonic. Walk out the door, like that's gonna solve anything, you piece of shit" Rouge said with her hands on her hips

"Shut up, Rouge. Im telling you, you better shut your mouth!" threaten Sonic

"And what will your punk ass do? Nothing! Im glad that I didn't set you up with Amy. You probably would have been a sorry ass boyfriend, a sorry ass husband, and a sorry ass father! You're an sorry excuse for a hedgehog!" laughed Rouge. Sonic walked out the door, angry. But before he lefted, he turned to Rouge

"Better enjoy today, because anyone can die just like that" Sonic walked out of the door. Cosmo was shocked at what Sonic said. Cosmo feared for the worst for Rouge. Later that night, Cosmo snuck out of her house to check up on Rouge. Cosmo went in the bushes and looked into Sonic's house. All the lights were out, and no one was in the living room. Cosmo snuck into the house, and quitely walked upstairs. Cosmo went into the bedroom and seen Rouge sleeping. She walked up to Rouge and noticed that she was still breathing. Cosmo sighed in relief. But then, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Cosmo quickly went into the closet and hid there. She peeked out of the closet and seen Sonic holding a trench knife in his left hand. Cosmo widen her eyes.

_OMG! Is….is he going to kill her? _Cosmo thought to herself. Sonic walked over to the sleeping bat. Without stopping Sonic stabbed her. Rouge woke up, confused, to realize what Sonic was doing

"SONIC! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The bloody bat fell out of bed and looked up at the blue hedgehog. Trying to catch her breath, Rouge said, "S-Sonic, don't do this…..please…"

"Too late, Rouge. Maybe next time you'll learn to keep your big mouth shut" Sonic lifted up his left hand and stabbed her through her throat. Sonic quickly ran out the room and out of the house. Cosmo got out of the room and ran over to Rouge's corpse and called 911. Within mintues, the police, the ambulance, and a group of people came. The ambulance took Rouge's dead body, while the police was talking to Cosmo about what she seen. She told him that Sonic was the one that did all of this

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>"So what happened next? Did they ever find Sonic, and took him to the hospital?" Amy wondered<p>

"Yeah, they eventually caught him when Sonic was sitting in the house by himself. They said it was best for him to go to a mental hospital" said Cosmo

"Cosmo…..im really scared. I been having nightmare's about Sonic. About how he's gonna visit me one day" Amy said

"All I have to say Amy is to be careful. You never know if Sonic will escape or not. And if he does, get far away from your house as possible. Get your kids and Shadow and move as far as possible from Sonic. Did you tell Shadow?" asked Cosmo

"No, im too scared to. He gets so mad when I even say Sonic's name" answered Amy

Cosmo sighed, "Tell me as soon as he gets home. He needs to know that his family might be in danger. Please Amy, tell Shadow. I don't wanna lose you, Shadow, and your kids"

"I promise, Comso. I'll tell him. Because this is really serious. Our lives could be in danger…"


	8. Talking To Shadow

_**Chapter 8: Talking To Shadow**_

"Mah mah! Were home!" yelled out Noah when him and Shadow walked through the door

"Hi baby! How was daycare?" asked Amy as she kissed Noah on the cheek

Noah started giggling, "It was fun, mah mah" Noah gave his mother a bear hug

"Go play, sweetie. Mah mah and dah dah has to talk for a minute" said Amy

"Ok mah mah" Noah happily ran upstairs to his room

"Hey beautiful, what do you need to talk about?" asked Shadow as he grabbed Amy's hips and tounge kissed her

Amy smiled, "Sit down on the couch, and ill tell you. And please don't get mad"

"It depends on what you have to tell me" stated Shadow as he let go of Amy's hip. Shadow and Amy sat down on their L shaped couch. "Now, what is it you have to tell me?"

"I been having a lot on my mind lately" Amy started

"About what?" wondered Shadow. Amy let out a big sigh, as she prepares to tell Shadow what's on her mind

"Its about Sonic" Amy finally said. Shadow rolled his eyes, and he also let out a big sigh

"Why are you thinking about him for?" Shadow said getting alittle annoyed

"I been having dreams about him and…" Shadow cut Amy off

"And your having dreams about him? Amy, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets to ourselves."

"I know I know, but this is serious. Anyway, few days ago, when I was working in my garden, I had a vision of Sonic in the mental hospital. I know that may sound silly, but I did have a vision of him sitting in the corner holding a doll that looked like me. That same night I had a dream that Sonic was talking to the doll, saying that he's coming to visit me and you. Then in the corner laid a machete knife. And the Cosmo told me what happen the night before Rouge's death"

"And what happened?" questioned Shadow. Amy began telling the same story Cosmo told her. Shadow began to laugh after Amy finished telling the story, "Rouge is right, he is an sorry excuse for a hedgehog"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Shadow, Cosmo said that our family might be in danger and should move away from Sonic as possible"

"Baby, your just hallucinating. Don't get all paranoid just because your seeing things. Maybe its just your mind playing tricks on you" said Shadow

"Im NOT paranoid, I just want our family to be safe! We have a child and another one on the way, I don't wanna put them in danger!" yelled Amy in anger. Shadow got up and grabbed Amy again

"Babe, I know your scared, but nothing is going to happen to us. Were miles away from the mental hospital, and besides, Sonic doesn't know where we live. And if he do ever find us, I'll make sure this family is safe" Shadow kissed Amy on the lips. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen"

_I wish that I can believe you, Shadow. I just have a feeling that Sonic is one step closer to us_


	9. The Deadly Escape

_**Chapter 9: The Deadly Escape**_

Sonic sat in his room, facing the corner, but there was something unusal about it. Something was missing. The Amy doll that usually be on his lap wasn't there. The Amy doll was near the machete knife. Her head, her arms, and her legs have been cut off. And there was a huge hole in the middle of her stomach. Sonic looked at the doll. "Its your own fault, you made me do that to you! YOU HEAR ME, IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" The graud came up to the door

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled the graud

"Go fuck yourself you piece of shit" Sonic said while slowly turning to face the graud

"What you say?" asked the graud in anger

"You heard me you little pussy. Do I have to say it slowly for you. Go…..fuck….yourself…..you piece…..of…..shit"

"That's it your asking for it!" Two grauds went in Sonic's room to try to attack him, but they were too slow for Sonic. Sonic got up, let his arms free, grabbed the machete knife and stabbed both of them. Then, the alarm went off, warning the other grauds that someone is escaping. Sonic walked out the room with his knife

"There he is! Get him!" a group of grauds were shooting their guns at Sonic, but Sonic manage to dodge them and stabbed the grauds, cut their body parts from lim to lim. But, Sonic wasn't done. There were still more grauds to kill. Out of no where, more and more grauds were shooting at Sonic. As before, Sonic dodged them all, and killed each and one of those grauds. The whole hospital was messy, covered in blood. Sonic walked up to a dead graud, and grabbed a fully loaded handgun, and a gun holder and put the handgun in the gun holder. Sonic walked out of the hopsital, with the machete knife in his hand, leaving a trail of blood behind him


	10. Seeing Sonic

_**Chapter 10: Seeing Sonic**_

Shadow, Amy, and Noah came in their house from the store to get some food for the house. Amy was getting ready to cook dinner for everyone. Today was Thursday, so Amy was making spagetti and meatballs with garlic bread. That was their dinner every Thursday night. "Im going to make dinner babe. Can you get Noah ready for dinner, please?" stated Amy as she was putting food away

"Yeah babe. Come on Noah, let's get you ready for dinner" said Shadow as he picked up Noah

"Bye bye mah mah" giggled Noah

"No, don't say bye Noah. Bye means your leaving forever, and were not leaving forever. Say see you in 10 mintues, mah mah" stated Shadow

"See you in 10 mintues, mah mah" repeated Noah. Shadow and Noah went upstairs to the bathroom. Amy got out a knife, and started cutting up some onions. The smell of the onions made Amy tear up alittle. As Amy was cutting up the onions, she looked up and out the window. Then, she looked down at the onions. Then, looked back up at the window and started to scream. She seen Sonic! The imfamous Sonic the Hedgehog! His skin was darker, and he looked more scarier than in her dreams. She dropped her knife and ran upstairs

"SHADOW! SHADOW! I SEEN HIM! I SEEN SONIC!" Amy screamed in horror. Shadow ran out of the bathroom

"Babe, babe! What's wrong? What happened?" Shadow asked

"I SEEN SONIC! HE WAS LOOKING IN THE WINDOW!" yelled Amy. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and went down to the kitchen to the window. There was no one there. "HE WAS RIGHT THERE, I SWEAR!"

"Well, where is he now? Babe I think your seeing things. Maybe the onions did something to your eyes to make you think that you seen him" Shadow said

"IM NOT LYING HE WAS RIGHT THERE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Amy yelled while crying

"Ok, ok lets think. If Sonic really did escape from the mental hospital, we would be hearing about this on the news or we would be hearing police sirens outside. First, let's watch the news, to see if anything happened. You go watch the news, and i'll go get Noah" Shadow gave Amy a kiss and went upstairs to get Noah. Amy went to the living room and turned on the tv to the news. There is a hurricane in Cuba, a little deaf girl saved her family from a fire in the house, but nothing about Sonic escaping from the hospital. _Maybe Shadow's right, maybe I am seeing things._ Shadow came downstairs with Noah a few mintues later

"All clean, mah mah. Im hungry" said Noah

"Babe, any news about it?" asked Shadow

"No. Maybe I am seeing things" said Amy

"Come on, Noah is hungry. Let's cook dinner together. Would you like that?" said Shadow

"Sure" smiled Amy. _I don't think this is the last time im going to see Sonic. I better be on the lookout…_


	11. Sonic's POV

_**Chapter 11: Sonic's POV**_

Sonic walked down the dark lonely street with his weapons, leaving nothing but a bloody trail. Sonic was walking for a while, trying to look for Amy and Shadow's house. As he eagerly looked for their house, Sonic had a lot on his mind. "Here I come Amy. Herrrrrrrrrre's Sonic!" Sonic smirked to himself. "I cant wait to see you and Shadow, Amy, espeically Shadow. Me and him are going to meet face to face for the first time in the past few months. I got alittle surprise for him when I see him. Then, we'll finally be together forever, Amy. We'll have our own kids, we'll live in the woods, far away from everyone. It'll be private. As soon as I find your damn house!" Sonic looked in houses to houses, searching for the pink hedgehog and the red and black hedgehog. He was beginning to give up, until he seen Amy, Shadow and Noah get out of Amy's bmw with some bag of food in their hands, walking into their house. "Hm, a small mediterranean house with a black bmw 5 series, and a grey camero. I can tell that bmw belongs to Amy and the camero is Shadow's. Not for long. Oh, and what's this? A blue and black hedgehog? That must be their child. Aww, cute, but me and Amy's baby will look better." Sonic waited for Amy, Shadow and Noah to get in the house for Sonic to get a better look at Amy. Sonic walked up to the house and looked in windows, trying to look for Amy. He seen Shadow walked up the stairs with Noah and seen Amy in the kitchen cutting up onions. Sonic walked over to a window that was right infront of Amy. Sonic looked at Amy while she was cutting up the onions. Then, Amy looked up at the window and seen Sonic and started screaming, then Amy ran out the kitchen. Sonic ran away from the house and ran into a forest not too far from Amy and Shadow's house. "There must be a way to get Shadow out of the house! He's in the way of my plans" Sonic thought of way to be closer to Amy without Shadow there, then a evil smile came across his face

* * *

><p>Sonic arrived at a place called Scarlet Ponite Cove, an area where apartments are at. Sonic knocked on Manic's aparment door, awaiting for Manic to answer. Manic came to the door and opened it. Before Manic can realize who was at the door and react, Sonic grabbed Manic and covered his mouth. Manic was screaming under Sonic's arm. "Shhhh, shhhh. Calm down, im not going to hurt you, unless you listen to me. Ok?" Manic nodded his head fast and Sonic let go out of Manic<p>

"What do you want, Sonic? I don't want any trouble. I can easily call the police and get your ass in jail" said Manic trying to act all tough

Sonic laughed "Don't flatter yourself, the police wont do shit. Anyway, I need your help"

"With what?" Manic asked looking confused. "I can I possibly do to help you?"

"I want to visit a good friend of mine." Sonc walked over to Manic. " Amy Rose, you must know her. Well, I would love to pay a visit for her, but her stupid husband, Shadow, is going to get in the way of everything, and well I need your help to get Shadow out of the house"

"No! No! I will not do that! Shadow is my friend and so is Amy! I think its about time you should leave now" Manic walked over to the phone, until Sonic grabs him and punches him with the handgun. Manic falls to the floor in pain

"Now, you listen here you piece of shit, you WILL help me or so help me GOD I will kill you!" Sonic loaded up the handgun and pointed it at Manic. "Either you help me, or you die. Your choice" Manic looked at the gun then back at Sonic

Manic sighed, "Fine I'll help you"

Sonic smirked, "Great! Now, where's your bedroom?"

"Um, down the hallway, why?" Sonic walked down the hallway and into Manic's bedroom. "Wait, what are you doing in my room?"

"I need somewhere to sleep. Im just going to sleep in here. You can sleep on the couch" stated Sonic

"Hell nah! This is my apartment, and I want your ass out of here!" yelled Manic

"Does it look like I care? Really, do I? And besides, I don't trust you. You might snitch on me, and we cant have that" Sonic walked up to the bedroom door and grabbed the door. "Goodnight, Manic" Sonic slowly shut the door closed


	12. Getting Shadow Out The House

_**Chapter 12: Getting Shadow Out The House**_

Manic woke up to a sound of rock music from the tv. He looked to his left and seen Sonic eating a bowl of cereal. Angrily, Manic walked over to the blue hedgehog. Sonic lookede up at Manic amd nodded his head, "Sup" said Sonic. "You ready for today man?" Manic slapped his forehead and walked over to the tv and turned it off. "Hey man, I was listening to that. The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Why are you blasting rock music in my house early in the morning? And why are you still here?" stated Manic

"I told you last night, I don't trust you. You might snitch on me. So, I stayed overnight" answered Sonic. "And you still didn't answer my question"

"What's your fucking question?" asked Manic

"Watch it you little smartass. And I asked you if your ready for today" repiled Sonic

Manic sighed, "Do I really have to do this? Shadow and Amy are my friends and I would never betrayed them"

Sonic laughed, "You already did. You let me in your house, you agreed to help me, you let me sleep over here, and you made me breakfast"

"Um no. You invited yourself in my house, you threaten to kill me if I didn't help you, you took over my room, and you raided in my kitchen and made yourself breakfast while I was sleep" Manic said while rolling his eyes

"But, the main thing is, your still helping me" smirked Sonic. "And if you think you can change your mind now, I can still kill your ass" Manic sighed in anger. Sonic walked up to Manic and put his hand on Manic's shoulder and smirked. "Your my little brother, you should help your older brother. Always remember, blood is thicker than water" Manic rolled his eyes

"You wasn't thinking that way when we werent talking anymore. Ever since I started hanging with Shadow and the rest of the gang, you started treating me different and acting rude" said Manic "You're a complete stranger to me now, Sonic. We used to be close"

"We used to be close, we used to be close!" mocked Sonic. "We are close, Manic. Now, are you gonna help me?"

Manic sighed, "Fine what's the plan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later:<strong>_

Shadow was walking down the stairs, getting ready to eat lunch. He went into the kitchen and seen his beautiful wife and his handson son. "I must be the luckiest man alive. I have a beautiful wife and she gave me the best gift a man could ever ask for, a wonderful child and another child on the way" Amy turned around and smiled. Noah looked at his father and giggled

"And I must be the luckiest girl alive. Its an honor to be your wife and its an honor to have our two kids" smiled Amy. Shadow grabbed Amy's hips and pulled her closer to him. Amy blushed

"I love you so much, baby" said Shadow

"I love you too, Shaddie" Shadow gave Amy a slow soft kiss on the lips. Noah looked at them and giggled

"Ewww dah dah!" giggled Noah. Shadow smirked and Amy giggled and Shadow walked up to Noah and gave him a bear hug. "Dah dah, stop dah dah!" smiled Noah. The bear hug was interrupted when Shadow's cell phone rung. Shadow took his phone out his pocket to see who it was. It was Manic

"Hey Manic what's up?...Is everything alright?...Are you sure, you don't sound right…..Sure, we can chill today. You want me to meet you at your house?...Ok, I'll be there in 15 mintues" Shadow hung up the phone, and looked at Amy. "I'm going to chill with Manic today, ok babe?"

"That's fine with me, I guess" Amy said. "Just be home by dinner time"

"Ok babe. See you later, my little angel. And ill see my little strong man later" Shadow hugged Noah and kissed Amy on the lips and walked out the door


	13. Stepping Out Of Line

_**Chapter 13: Stepping Out Of Line**_

Amy and Noah was in the bathroom. Amy was washing Noah in the bath tub, getting him ready for dinner. Amy sat on the toilet, and looked at Noah playing with his toys in the bath rub, and then looked at the clock. 7:15pm, dinner was almost done. Amy made baked chicken and baked macaroni and cheese. Amy sighed in anger. _Where the hell is Shadow? I told him to be home before dinner. I cant cook dinner and get Noah ready for dinner and bed. Maybe something happen. Maybe they watching wrestling. You know Shadow is glued to that tv when wrestling is on. _Noah looked at his mother. "Mah mah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. Stand up for mommy and pick up all your toys, its time to get out the tub." Noah picked up his toys, and stood got a towel and walked over to the tub. She wrapped the towel around Noah, and picked him up. "Mmmmm, you smell good"

"And you smell like food, mah mah" giggled Noah. Amy smiled

"Yeah I know. Its because I been cooking dinner, baby." Amy walked to Noah's room and went in his drawer. "What night clothes do you want to wear today?"

"My transformers night clothes, mah mah" answered Noah. Amy picked up his transformers night clothes and put it on him. Noah grabbed Amy's hand. "Time to eat, mah mah"

"Yes it is. Let's go to the kitchen and eat" Amy and Noah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Amy took out the food and the plates. Amy knew that Noah was hungry, so she put food on his plate. Noah began to eat. Amy went to get her cell phone and called Shadow. It rung for few seconds, then it went to voicemail. "Shadow, where are you? Dinner is ready. Please call me back, ok?" Amy hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen. She turned on the tv to the news, then she started making her plate. When she went to sit down across from Noah, the news caught her attention

"Welcome to TAN, Total America News. Breaking news! A disater struck the Armacham Mental Institution! A mental patient by the name Sonic the Hedgehog escaped from the hospital. I repeat a mental patient by the name Sonic the Hedgehog escaped from the hospital. We are warning all people to lock their doors and windows. Remain in house, I repeat remain in the house. He is very dangerous. If you seen any signs of him or suspect anything please call 1-800-trouble. I repeat please call 1-800-trouble. We'll update you with more information after these messages."

Amy widen her eyes. _I knew it! I knew I wasn't going crazy! He actually escaped! Oh my God, Shadow! Shadow is out there! I hope he's alright! I hope he didn't run into Sonic. What if he's dead? I have to call him, now! _Amy runs to phone and calls Shadow. Once again, he didn't answer the phone. "SHADOW! COME HOME, PLEASE! SONIC HAS ESCAPED! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING CRAZY! ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!" Amy hung up the phone. She ran to the open windows and shut them and locked them. She made sure all the window and doors were locked. She went in the kitchen to get Noah. Amy picked up Noah and runs to her bedroom

"Mah mah, what's wrong?" wondered Noah

"Nothing, baby" said Amy all paranoid

"Where's dah dah? I want dah dah" Noah started tearing up. Amy hugged Noah

"Don't cry baby, dah dah is going to be alright. Everything is going to be ok." Amy and Noah sat on the floor. Amy started crying

* * *

><p>2:04am in the morning. Amy and Noah was sleeping on the bed. Amy woke up and looked at the time. She still didn't see no sign of Shadow. <em>Now im getting scared, where could Shadow be? <em>Amy silentlly got up without waking up Noah. Amy opened the door, and walked downstairs to looked for her phone. _Hopefully, Shadow called be back_. She picked up her phone and checked it. No missed calls, no voicemails, no text messages. Amy sat down on the couch and starting crying. Then she looked up and thought she seen someone standing in the dark. She stood up and look closer at the standing figure. "Shadow? Is that you?" called out Amy. The figure started walking towards her without saying a word. "Shadow? If that's you, please say something. You better not be playing a joke on me! Its not funny" The figure didn't respond and walked closer to her. Amy was too scared to find out who was the figure and ran upstairs to the bedroom and locked the door and ran over the Noah. Noah woke up. He started crying. Amy tired her best to calm down Noah so the figure wouldn't hear them. Then, Amy heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The figure was outside the door! It tired to open the door, but the door was locked. Few seconds went by, Amy surely thought the figure lefted. BANG! BANG! BANG! The figure was banging on the door, trying to break it open. Noah cried louder. "LEAVE US ALONE!" screamed Amy. Then, the figure stopped banging on the door. _Where the fuck is Shadow? _Then, the figure bust through the door and looked at Amy

"Hello, Amy" said the figure. Amy reconized the voice and widen her eyes

"S-Sonic?" said Amy. Sonic smirked and walked up to Amy and Noah. "Get AWAY FROM US!" Noah started crying even loud

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT FUCKING CRYING!" screamed Sonic. Amy got up and slapped Sonic and pushed

"DON'T EVER TELL MY SON TO SHUT UP! YOUR NOT THE FUCKING FATHER. HIS FATHER'S NAME IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" yelled Amy. Sonic grabbed Amy and smacked her and pushed her on the bed and got ontop of her. Sonic got tried to take off Amy's clothes. "GET OFF OF ME!" Noah stopped crying and seen what Sonic was doing

"Get off my mah mah, you stranger!" Noah grabbed Sonic's arm and bit it as hard as he could

"OWW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Sonic grabbed Noah by the neck and threw him against the wall like he was a ragdoll. Noah hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. He didn't move or wake up

"NOAH!" Amy tried to escape from Sonic's arm but he was stronger than Amy

"NO, AMY! WHY WONT YOU LOVE ME?" Sonic ripped Amy's shirt open and her perked nipples got exposed to Sonic's eyes. Sonic leaned down and licked her large breasts

"SONIC, STOP!" Amy started crying, trying to get him off of her. "STOP IT! IM PREGNANT!"

"So what? I don't care if your pregnant, I need you, NOW!" Sonic pulled down Amy's jeans and took off her pink thong. He opened her legs wide open and unzipped his pants

"Sonic…..please. Don't do this" said the struggling pink hedgehog. Sonic seen duct tape on the table and taped her mouth shut. Sonic took out his penis and stuck it up Amy's area. Sonic began to thrust in and out quickly

"Ohhhhhhhhhh God, Amy! Im ready to explode!" moaned Sonic. Amy started screaming under the tape and began crying some more. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Amyyyyyyyy!" Amy looked over at Noah's body. She wanted to be near Noah's body so badly, so she can check on her baby. Sonic kept thrusting in and out of Amy. It lasted for about an hour, until…

"SONIC, YOU BLUE SHIT FACE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Shadow bust through to house in search for Sonic and his family. Shadow ran up the stairs and heard Sonic moan. Shadow ran into the bedroom to see Sonic ontop of Amy, thrusting in and out of her, and seen Noah on the ground, not moving. Shadow ran over to Sonic, grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WIFE, EVER! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ANOTHER MAN'S WIFE, YOU SICK BASTARD! AND I KNOW YOU DID THAT TO MY SON" Shadow pointed at Noah's body. "DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SON OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK!" Sonic got up from the ground

Sonic smirked, "I had to shut him up, Shadow. He wouldn't stop crying. I told him to shut up, he didn't listen. He bit me, so I threw him"

"DON'T TELL MY SON TO SHUT UP! YOUR NOT HIS FATHER, I AM!" yelled Shadow in anger. Shadow got so angry, he turned into Super Shadow.

Sonic clapped his hands, "So, you can still turn into Super Shadow? Well I got alittle trick I learned" Sonic turned himself into Dark Sonic. Shadow charged at Sonic, but Sonic dodged Shadow. "It was nice seeing you all, but I have to get going. But don't worry, I'll be back…real soon" Sonic ran to the window and jumped out the window. Shadow ran to the window, but Sonic was already gone. Shadow walked over to Amy and took the tape off her mouth

"Baby, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" asked Shadow. Amy didn't stop crying. "Please don't cry, Amy. Im right here" Shadow grabbed Amy's naked body and hugged her. "Im so sorry, Amy. I wish I would of came sooner. Please forgive me, Amy. Please, I didn't know. I should had listen to you" Shadow lowered his head in shame. "Im sorry baby"

Amy kissed Shadow's cheek. "Its ok, Shadow. I forgive you. Please, don't blame yourself for all this. Its not your fault" Shadow looked up at Amy and kissed her soft lips

"I love you so much babe" said Shadow

"I love you, too" Amy and Shadow got up and ran to Noah. Shadow checked his pluse to see if he's still alive. "Does he have a pluse?"

"Yeah. He must be unconscious. We got to take him to the hospital, quick. Put some clothes on, were going to take him to the hospital, and were going to see if the new baby is alright" said Shadow


	14. Where Was Shadow

_**Chapter 14:Where Was Shadow?**_

Shadow and Amy stood in the emergency room, waiting for the doctors to come out with the news about their child, Noah. Shadow was pasing back and forth while Amy was sitting down with her head down in shame. "Shadow and Amy the hedgehog?" called the doctor. Shadow turned around, Amy lifted her head up and they both walked over to the doctor

"Doctor, is our son ok? Please tell us if he's ok" asked Amy

"Don't worry Miss. Rose, Noah is going to be ok. He seem to hit the wall pretty hard, so were going to have to keep him in here for few days. He has a few bruses on his back and he has head injuries, but he'll be back to his playfull self again. Thank God you came here sooner. If you would of came here 2 mintues later, he would be a possibility that he would of not survived" Shadow sighed in anger. Thinking about what the blue hedgehog did to Amy and Noah made he want to kill him single handedly. But for now, he has to be at the hospital to check on his son. "And Miss. Rose, we have your update on your new baby. She's going to be ok as well. And congratulations on the new baby.

"Thank you, doctor" Amy said in satisfaction

"Doc, can we go see our son?" questioned Shadow while holding onto Amy

"Of course, but you have to be silent because he's in much pain, and he's resting" The doctor lead Amy and Shadow to Noah's room. Amy widen her eyes. There he was, their son. Lying there motionless, like before. He had a long banage around his head and needles inside him. Luckly, he was breathing. "I'll leave you two alone with your child" Shadow sat down, bowing his head in anger

"Fucking HATE Sonic!" yelled Shadow

"Shhhhh, Noah is sleep!" snapped Amy. Amy walked up to Noah and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, baby. Mah mah and dah dah are here to protect you from any danger. Im just sorry that I didn't save you when Sonic threw you against the wall." Amy sighed in sorrow, and looked over at Shadow. "And where the fuck was you at? I told you to be home by dinner time. And why wasn't you answering your damn phone?"

Shadow got even more angry, "Must we argue now? Our son is in the hospital and your worrying about where the fuck I was at. Shit, can we talked about this later?"

"No, I wanna talk about it, now. Where were you?" Amy sat down next to her husband and looked at him. "What happened, babe? I was so worried about you" Shadow looked up at his beautiful wife. He notice how the energy was drained out of her. Shadow sighed

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened to me, Amy"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

Shadow parked his camero infront of Manic's apartment and got out of the car. He walked up to Manic's door and knocked. It took awhile for Manic to answer, but Shadow heard footsteps. When Manic opened the door, he punched Shadow in the face, making Shadow fall to the floor. Manic and Sonic grabbed Shadow's feet and pulled the motionless red and black hedgehog inside the apartment. They put Shadow into a chair and tied him up. Hours later, Shadow woke up. "What the fuck?" Shadow looked around the apartment. "Manic? Where the fuck are you?" Shadow struggled to free himself from the chair, but had trouble. Manic and Sonic walked up to Shadow smirking. Shadow widen his eyes. "Sonic?"

"Nice to see you, too. Faker!" Sonic smirked. Shadow growled and tired to attack him but was tied up

"Wait until I untie myself from here, you are so DEAD! You hear me you blue piece of shit, DEAD!" yelled Shadow

"Tsk tsk tsk. So much hostile in the world today" said Sonic while laughing. Shadow looked over at Manic

"Why your ass betray me? I thought we were bros?" wondered Shadow

"Blood is thicker than water, Shadow. Always remember that" smirked Manic. "Sonic is my brother. He asked me for help, and that's what im doing"

"And since when Sonic was your brother? You used to talk shit about him before and you hated him. Both of you guys hated each other" Shadow stated angrily

"Forgive and forget, faker. Ever heard that saying, dumbass?" Sonic walked up to Shadow and punched him. Then, Shadow's phone hung. Shadow tired to reach for it, but Sonic grabbed it before he did. "Oh look, its my future wife, Amy" Shadow widen his eyes

"Give me my fucking phone!" yelled Shadow

"Nope!" Sonic threw the phone on the ground and then the phone stopped ringing. Then, it rung because Shadow had a voicemail. Sonic picked up the phone and eased the voicemail

"NO! Why the fuck did you do that?" yelled Shadow in anger. Sonic walked up to Shadow and leaned in close to his face

"Because I fucking can!" laughed Sonic. Then, he walked over to the phone and turned it off. Then, gave Manic the phone. "Hold onto this phone, I got things to do"

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Shadow but he think he knew what Sonic was going to do

"To spend some time with my soon to be wife. Have fun you two" Sonic opened the door and walked out

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH AMY!" screamed Shadow in anger. Then, he faced Manic. "At this point, I really hate you, Manic. I swear if he touches my wife or my son, im going to kill you and your brother"

"Good luck with that" Manic grabbed duct tape and taped Shadow's mouth. "Anyway, im going to take a nap. Night" Manic goes back to his room and goes to sleep. Hours past and Shadow is still tied up

_I swear if I untie myself, im going to kill Manic and his blue idiot of a brother. And that's a promise. _Shadow looked to his left and seen a knife on the edge of a counter. Shadow rocked back and forth until he fell to the floor. He crawled to the counter and kicked it. Shadow looked up at the knife. _Come on, dammit!. Fall to the floor! _Shadow kept kicking the counter, until the knife fell. Shadow turned his body around and grabbed the knife. He cut himself free and wa able to get up. He walked back to Manic's bedroom and looked down at Manic. Shadow grabbed Manic's legs and pulled him out of bed. Manic imediately woke up from his slumber, and looked around his room all confused, until he locked his eyes on Shadow

"S-Shadow! How did you get loose?" wondered Manic

"Don't worry about it, you asshole! You betrayed me, Manic. I thought we were bros, but I guess I was wrong. Your just like your brother, a faker." Shadow threw Manic up in the air, and punched him in the face. Manic's body was tossed to the wall so hard, that the wall made a huge hole. Manic tried to get up, but Shadow grabbed him and threw him against the dresser. "You told me all the time how Sonic was nothing but a loser and a faker. You told me how he used to treat you differently, like your were an outcast, a hobo on the street. But now, your acting like Sonic and you are the bestest bros ever." Then, Shadow picked him up one more time, and threw him through the window. Manic laid there, unable to get up. Shadow walked up to Manic and picked him up. "I swear to fucking GOD if Sonic puts one finger on my wife and my child, your next home is gonna be 6 feet under, and that's a promise." Shadow dropped Manic and ran off to his house

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Manic really did all of that? I didn't know, Shadow. Im sorry that I got mad baby" questioned Amy. Shadow looked to his right and kissed Amy's lips softly<p>

"Its ok babe, but im not through with him and his brother, yet" Shadow got up and walked over to Noah. He kissed Noah's cheek lightly. "My little man, I hope you wake up, soon. And don't worry about Sonic, he'll never touch you or talk to you like that ever again. He's gonna regret messing with our family." Shadow walked over to the window, and looked at the dark sky. _I swear, I will find you, Sonic, and I will hurt you for what you did. No more holding back, this ends now…_


	15. The Fighting Scene pt 1

_**Chapter 15: The Fighting Scene pt 1:**_

2 days later after the Sonic incident, Shadow was never home because he was outside looking for Sonic. Shadow was very serious about hurting Sonic went back to Manic's apartment, just to see if Sonic went back there, but Manic claimed that Sonic never came back to his apartment. He drove up and down the streets to see if Sonic was in sight. Shadow was so angry at Sonic for hurting his family, he told Amy to never speak of his name, so instead, Amy called Sonic It whenever she wanted to talk about him. Amy waited patiently for her black and red husband to return home. Few moments later, Amy was greeted by Shadow's Camero. She quickly got up and hugged her husband. "Baby! Your back home!" said Amy. Shadow pushed Amy aside and walked past her. Shadow walked to the backyard to the shed. "Uhh, Shadow? Where are you going?" wondered Amy

"I only came back to get more gas for my car" Shadow said coldly

"You been out since 2 days ago non stop!" stated Amy "You need to get your rest. Im making dinner, and its your favorite. Baked chicken with macaroni and cheese, corn bread, and corn pudding. You love my corn pudding. I even bought whip cream for the corn bread and for the corn pudding"

"I dont need any rest, im fine" Shadow said coldly

"Please, just take a break. Sit down with me and eat dinner with me" suggested Amy. Shadow stopped in his tracks. Amy knew that Shadow was getting even more pissed off

"LOOK, I SAID IM FINE! IM NOT HUNGRY, IM NOT TIRED, AND IM NOT GIVING UP!" yelled Shadow. Amy looked down at her feet

"Im sorry, Shadow. I'll leave you alone" Shadow turned away and grabbed Amy's wide hips

"No, dont leave" Shadow pulled Amy close to him and tounge kissed her. "Im sorry, baby. I didnt mean to yell. Im just so angry, that's all. If it makes you feel any better, i'll eat dinner with you, and thats it. After im done eating, im back on the rode" said Shadow, as he grabbed Amy's hand and went into the house

* * *

><p>After dinner, Shadow drove up to the hospital to check up on Noah. He walked up to the desk and he stated his name to the lady. The lady looked up at Shadow with a confused look on her face. Shadow looked back at her, looking confused as well. "Is there a problem?" questioned Shadow<p>

"It says your already checked in" said the lady

Shadow looked at her, "Really? How?"

The lady looked at him like he was slow, "Yeah, it says you checked in at 7:30pm" Shadow looked at his watch. 8:15pm says his watch. Shadow widen his eyes, _Its that fucking Sonic! _Shadow speed past the desk and ran up the stairs. _Dont worry, Noah. Dah dah is coming. _Shadow ran through the door that lead to the children's floor and ran past the doctors and nurses and into Noah's room. Shadow was greeted to Sonic reading a story to Noah. Noah giggled and laugh to the story. Something was different about Sonic. His skin wasnt blue anymore. He painted his skin black and had red streaks, just like Shadow. Sonic looked up at Shadow and smirked an evil grin

"See the train, Noah? He's trying to make it up the hill with the rest of the trains" Sonic said to Noah while looking at Shadow

"Yeah, dah dah. I think he's gonna make it up the hill, dah dah" Noah said to Sonic. Shadow's heart broke into millions of pieces. _He...he called Sonic his dah dah. _Shadow balled his hands into a fist, and charged at Sonic in full speed. He grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him against the wall. Noah giggled, "Two dah dah's! Yay, more toys!" Shadow walked over at Noah, and pointed at Sonic

"That man isnt your dah dah, I am. That man is a faker" Shadow said. Noah kinda seem to understand

"So your my dah dah?" asked Noah

"Yes, Noah. Im your real dah dah" Shadow gave Noah a kiss on the forehead. "That's my smart little man" Shadow looked at Sonic and walked towards over to him slowly. "I know your not hurt, GET UP AND FIGHT ME!" Sonic looked up at him and laughed and POW punched Shadow in the face. Shadow fell against some hospital items, but he quickly got up. He grabbed Sonic and threw him out of Noah's room, so Noah wouldnt get hurt again. Shadow got ontop of Sonic and started punching him, but Sonic head butted him and Shadow lost his train of thoughts. He grabbed Shadow by the legs and slammed him agains the wall. All the doctors and nurses ran out of the way to avoid getting mixed up in the fight. Sonic finally took the motionless black and red hedgehog and threw him up in the air, and punched him into a window. Shadow's body went through the window, and his body went decending down to the ground. Luckly, Shadow woke up in time to realize what was happening. He transported himself down back to the hospital where him and Sonic was fighting at. He looked around the floor. Nothing but a mess up there. Then, Shadow's ear twicthed and looked behind him. Sonic was running at him at full forcw

"WHY WONT YOU DIE ALREADY?" screamed Sonic as he was trying to punch him, but missed. Shadow punched Sonic in the stomach numerous of times, but Sonic was still holding everything together. "You just wont give up, wont you?" Sonic said to Shadow

"Unlike you, Sonic, im not a failure" said Shadow. The fight stopped when they both heard the police sirens outside

"We'll continue this fight another time" Sonic ran to the window where Shadow fell from and jumped. Shadow looked out the window out of breath, until he heard Noah crying

"Dah dah! Dah dah!" Shadow ran to Noah's room and seen Noah laying in bed, crying. Shadow walked up to Noah and hugged him tightly

"Dah dah is right here, Noah. Im not going anywhere" Shadow kissed Noah on the cheek. _Ok, Sonic. You asked for a battle. Well, im going to give you a war..._


	16. The Fighting Scene pt 2

_**Chapter 16: The Fighting Scene pt 2:**_

The police questioned Shadow some more about what happened between him and Sonic. "So your saying, you saw Sonic the Hedgehog? The hedgehog we been searching for in the past few days?" asked Officer Tim the Hawk

"Yes! He painted his skin the same color as mine to pretend to be me to go visit my son in the hospital! The reason why my son is in the hospital is because of him! He raped my wife while she was still pregnant, he threw my son against the wall and he almost died, he threaten to kill me so he can take over my family, he was hiding out at Manic's apartment, Manic lead me to his apartment not knowing Sonic was in there, and they beat me up and tied me up!" Shadow shook his head in anger

"Where does Manic live?" asked Officer Tim

"Scarlet Ponite Cove, apartment 5C" Shadow answered. Officer Tim was writing down things in his notebook

"Ok, here's what were going to do. Were gonna visit Manic's apartment to get more information and he's in trouble for housing a criminal, and we also going to keep an eye out for your son as well. And, you also go home to make sure that your wife is safe and stay there. We'll call you or come to your house if we need more information" Officer Tim said. Shadow nodded his head

* * *

><p>"Shadow! I heard what happen on the news. Are you ok?" asked Amy as she hugged him<p>

"Yeah, im fine. I just need to stay home with you to protect you. I should have been protecting you and Noah from the start, but I ws more worried about killing him. Im sorry, babe" Amy kissed Shadow's lips softly

"Its ok, sweetie. Im safe, Noah's safe, and the baby is safe. That's all that matters is our safety" Amy said and gave Shadow a kissed

"Yeah, your right, but he's not getting away that easily"

* * *

><p>It was 11:04pm, and the rain was pouring extra hard down, thudering and lighting everywhere. Shadow and Amy laid in bed, drifting off to sleep, but Shadow was waiting for Amy to fall asleep. Once she fell into a deep sleep, Shadow snuck out of bed and looked out the window. It was a dismal and wet night. No way Sonic is outside in this bad weather, but who knows. Crazy people do crazy things. Shadow noticed a dark blue figure near a tree. He leaned in to get a closer look. It was Sonic! Shadow ran downstairs and outside the back door into the backyard. He ran to the tree where Sonic was standing next to, but Sonic wasn't there. <em>I knew I seen him there, <em>Shadow said to himself. He decieded to go back inside to wash his face. But, as he was walking to the stairs, something grabbed him from behind and threw him against the mirror. Shadow looked up and it was Sonic

"I told you, this fight isnt over!" Sonic grabbed Shadow and punched him in the face. Shadow fell to the floor. He seen a piece of glass on the floor, grabbed it, and cut Sonic's left leg. Sonic fell in pain. "AHHHHHHHHH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shadow quickly got up, and kicked Sonic in the face, then picked them up and punched him to the wall

"You just wont leave me and my family alone! Get it through your stupid thick skull that Amy is MY WIFE, and she'll NEVER be your wife!" Shadow turned himself into Super Shadow and ran over to Sonic and kept punching him into the wall. Sonic was managed to find free space, and punched Shadow in the stomach really hard, to the point Shadow coughed out blood. Shadow fell to the floor in pain while holding his stomach. While upstairs, Amy woke up from her slumber, and ran downstairs. She seen her husband laying on the ground

"Shadow!" Amy was about to run towards Shadow until Shadow stopped her

"No, Amy, stay away! You'll get hurt! Call the police, NOW! And stay up in your room and lock the door!" yelled Shadow. Amy nodded her head and ran upstairs to call the police. Sonic was about to run after her, until Shadow grabbed Sonic's leg. Sonic lost his balance and fell. Shadow was managed to get up, pick Sonic up from the ground, and threw him out the window. Sonic's body hit a tree hard, like a fast train hitting a random person standing on a train track. Shadow jumped out the broken window and kept punching Sonic. Sonic grabbed a nearby tree branch and hit Shadow with it like Shadow was a baseball. Shadow fell to the floor motionless. Sonic smirked while coughing out blood

"Say goodbye to your life, faker" Sonic took out a gun and put it up against Shadow's head. He was getting ready to pull the trigger, until Amy was behind Sonic. She took out her hammer, and smashed his body up against a telephone pole. Sonic's body fell to the floor, and he laid there motionless. The wet pink hedgehog heard sirens coming from down the street. She knew help was only a few seconds away


	17. No More Drama

_**Chapter 17: No More Drama**_

Shadow laid in bed in pain while some nurses gave him some treatment. Amy was standing next to the nurses, watching them do their job. Once the nurses were finished, the lefted the bedroom. Amy walked over to Shadow. "Shadow, are you ok?" wondered Amy. Shadow looked up at his wife. He was covered in switches and band aids, just like Noah

"Yeah, im alright. Doctor says I need to still in bed for a while until I heal. That means I have to skip work for week or more" Amy kissed him on the cheek

"You're very brave, Shadow the Hedgehog. You truly are great man"

Shadow smirked, "Thank you, Amy. I really appreiate that. I hope that this is the end of Sonic's non sense"

"It is, babe. Officer Tim said that Sonic is dead" Amy stated. Shadow widen his eyes

"Really? How? All I remember is his hitting me with a tree brance and I fell to the ground" Shadow was surprised

"Because of all the injuries he had. Officer Tim said that you was the main one breaking bones in his body, since you guys fought a bunch of times. They said that you broke some of the bones from his rib cage and other bones you broke. And after Sonic hit you with that tree branch, I was behind him and when he aim that gun to your head, I smashed him against the telephone pole hard with my hammer, and that pretty much killed him. In addition, doctors was saying that from examing his body, he took lots of drugs, steroids, and had a drinking problem, so that also was the cause of his death, too" Amy smiled in relief. "We can finally be a happy family, like we was before"

"I know, babe. We did it" Shadow and Amy were about to kiss, until a familiar face popped out

"Shadow! Amy! Your ok!" Cream yelled out while running towards them

"Cream? What are you doing here?" wondered Amy

"I heard everything from the news. I wanted to make sure everyone is ok" smiled Cream

"Yeah, we're ok" Shadow said

"Where's Sonic?" questioned Cream

"Where he should have been for a long time, in Hell" Amy repiled

"Wait, he's….dead?" asked Cream again

"Yup" Shadow said. "This is why you shouldn't mess with a married man's wife and kids" Cream hugged Amy and Shadow in happiness. They all knew their rain of terror was over


	18. A New Face Arrives

_**Chapter 18: A New Face Arrives**_

_**Months Later:**_

Shadow was decorated the new baby's room with girly and pink decorations. Amy walked in the room while smiling. "Oh my God, Shadow. This is so wonderful! Thank you so much!" Amy smiled while rubbing your stomach

"Im glad you like it. I cant wait til our little girl comes in to this world" Shadow said all excited. "Im going to get her furniture from downstairs, babe. And don't touch the walls, yet. Its still wet" Shadow went downstairs to get the baby's furniture. Amy walked around the empty room to look at the design on the wall. Light and dark pink stripes on the bottem half of the wall, a brown line separating the top half of the wall from the bottme half of the wall, brown, light pink, and dark pink circles on one of the walls that was white, while the pink walls didn't have a design, except for one pink wall that was near the baby's crib. It had been painted on with a flower on it, and covering the flower is the baby's name in cursive. Laila. Amy smiled in happiness, until she felt water running down her leg, making a tiny puddle of water on the wooden floor. Amy knew what was happening. _It's time for mommy and daddy's little princess to come out. _Noah walked passed the room and looked at Amy and giggled

"Mah mah pee pee on herself" Noah giggled. Amy started to feel pain and held in her stomach

"Noah, go get dah dah quick!" Noah ran downstairs to get Shadow

"Dah dah! Mah mah pee pee on herself! Then she held in her tummy, dah dah" Shadow widen his eyes. He knew Laila was coming. He quickly grabbed his car keys, went upstairs to help Amy, and went out the door with Noah by his side to the hospital

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed in pain while laying in the hospital bed. Nurses and doctors surrounding her, trying to help her to deliver the baby. Shadow was with her, by her side, holding her hand, while Noah, Amy's parents, and Amy and Shadow's friends awaited in the waiting room<p>

"Its ok, babe. Shadow is here. Just take a deep breath" Shadow said

"A BABY IS COMING OUT MY PUSSY, HOW THE FUCK CAN I TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" yelled Amy

"Babe, im just trying to help you" Shadow stated

"IF YOU WANNA HELP ME SO FUCKING BADLY, GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT!" screamed Amy in pain

"I cant, that's the doctors job" Shadow answered

"THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amy yelled

"Ok, Amy. Were gonna need you to push!" demanded the doctor. "PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE BLOODY HILLS OF HELL!" Amy said while pushing the baby out

"I see the baby's head, keep pushing!" yelled the doctor. Amy pushed as hard as she could. The more she pushed, the more pain she was having

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Amy

"Ok, Amy. We need one more big push, ok?" PUSH!" stated the doctor. Amy pushed and pushed and pushed, until the baby came out. "It's a girl" said the doctor while smiling. Amy smiled in relief and looked at Shadow. The doctors cleaned the baby, put a pink hat and blanket on it, and gave the baby to Amy. Amy looked down at her baby girl

"She's beautiful, Shadow" said Amy

"Just like her mother" Shadow lean down and kissed Amy. "I love you, Amy"

"I love you too, Shadow" Amy said. Then, the baby's eyes opened. "Look, Shadow. The baby's eye are open! Hi baby! Im your mommy"

"And im your daddy" said Shadow. "She looks just like you, Amy"

"Here are your visitors" the doctor let in the visitors. Noah ran up to Shadow

"Dah dah, who's that?" wondered Noah

"Your baby sister" said Shadow

"Can I hold her, dah dah?" everyone in the room laughed. Amy's dad hugged Noah

"Noah, your just a baby yourself" said Amy's dad. Everyone got a good look at their new baby

"So, what are you gonna name her?" wondered Knuckles

"Laila" smiled Amy

"That's a beautiful name, Amy" stated Tikal

"She's adorable!" said Tails. "She looks just like you, Amy"

"Except, Laila isnt old" joked Espio

"Im not old!" said Amy. "Im still young!"

Cosmo came in and gave Amy a beautiful pink Geranum flowers. "Here, Amy. A beautiful flower for a beautiful new born baby"

"Cosmo, this is beautiful. Thanks so much" said Amy. Then, Shadow looked towards the door and seen his old friends again, Jet, Mighty, and Scourge

"Ill be back, Amy." Shadow walked to the door to greet his friends. "Hey guys"

"Never would of known, Shadow would be the father of two kids and the husband of a beautiful wife" said Jet

"Congrats, man. Im really happy for you" said Mighty

"Yeah, me too. Even though we havent been the closet friends, Shadow, but I hope for the best for you and Amy" said Scourge

"Thanks, Scourge. I really appreiate it. And thanks Mighty and Jet. Im gald that you guys came here to see my second child" smirked Shadow

"I heard what happened with Manic. Sorry dude" said Mighty. "Never would of thought he would betray you like that"

"Me either. What happen to him anyway?" wondered Scourge

"He got sent to jail for 10 years for housing a criminal you dumbass!" said Jet

Shadow laughed, "Scourge you didn't change a bit. Your still the clueless idiot I remember"

"Whatever, man" said Scourge. Shadow turned around and looked at Amy and his new born baby. _Amy Rose, you are the best thing that ever had to me. Im very happy that you are the one that had our babies. Now that Sonic is no longer living with us, we can finally be a happy family, and take care of our two childrens together, withour any interruptions. _Shadow and the gang went back into the hospital room to look at Amy and Shadow's new born baby, Laila

**_The End_**


End file.
